This invention relates generally to trigger assemblies such as employed in sporting firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to trigger assemblies which have a two stage trigger actuated firing sequence.
In firearms to which the invention relates such as, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,951 of the assignee of the present invention, the trigger assembly is positioned at the underside of a receiver which receives a retractable bolt assembly. The bolt assembly includes a spring loaded firing pin which is released through a sear by means of manual actuation of the trigger. The sear and the trigger are positioned and pivotally mounted to the studs in a slot defined between a pair of downwardly extending studs. Pivotal movement of the trigger releases the sear for pivoting in the same direction to fire the firearm. A safety engageable with the trigger is provided to prevent accidental firing of the firearm.
For certain types of target shooting, particularly in connection with athletic competition involving strenuous activity, a two stage trigger actuation is often desirable. The two stage trigger actuation allows the shooter to have a more comfortable feel for the trigger prior to actual firing of the firearm. For certain competitors, the two stage actuation enhances the rapid deployment of the firearm and provides a more accurate firearm aim.